I hate that I love my teacher
by raelynn gross
Summary: 18 year old Maka Albarn is your average student, 22 year old Soul Evans your average music teacher. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; THIS IS A FANFIC REQUESTED BY CRAZYCHICK1313

It was the first day of school, and it was hell. The library was being fixed after a prank gone wrong and all her classes consisted of boring work she already knew. Blonde hair blew across the heart shaped face of eighteen-year-old Maka Albarn, her moss green eyes calculating as they starred over the schools court yard. Today she would meet her new music teacher; this was sadly her worst subject.

"Maka-chan, are you okay?" her friend Tsubaki asked. She wore her long raven hair in a ponytail, allowing it to accent her school uniform of white and blue. Flanking her sides were two more girlfriends, twins Liz and Patty Thompson. Both girls hand blonde hair darker than Maka's and also wore the school uniform.

"No, just bored. Where's Kid?" she asked eyes searching for her only male friend. Kid was the principles son. He had raven hair with three white strips on the right.

"He's asking for two days detention." Liz answered. Maka cocked her head in confusion as Patty laughed.

"Why?" she asked confused by her friends antics.

"Don't know," Liz sighed taking her seat beside the blonde.

"Anyway I heard the teacher was a total hunk." Liz marveled.

"I heard he graduated early from music collage." Patty added.

"I heard people who spread rumors grow grey hairs," Maka mumbled as Tsubaki laughed behind her.

"Girl's we have detention for the next eight days." Kid said taking his seat between the girls.

"Why us?" Liz asked.

"It's unsymmetrical, only six people have detention, with you two the number is…"

"Oh, let me guess EIGHT!" Patty chuckled.

"Yes, see Liz why can't you be enthusiastic like your sister?" he asked.

"Because, I wasn't dropped on my head multiple times as a child." The elder Thompson sister muttered.

"YAHOO! ALRIGHT STUDENT'S OF EIBON ACADEMY, LISTEN UP YOUR GOD HAS OBTAINED HIS LOYAL FOLLOWERS A MUSIC TEACHER FOR THIS FORCED CLASS. I NOW ENTRODUCE MY MOST LOYAL FOLLOWER…."

"Mister Blackstar your pants are unzipped." Maka stated as Tsubaki blushed behind her.

"Man you're so uncool," a white haired man moaned as he walked behind the teacher's desk. He wore the standard school teacher uniform, but he looked much to young.

"ALRIGHT MORTAL CHILDREN, OBEY THE DECIPLE YOUR GOD HAS GIVEN YOU!" Blackstar laughed before leaving the room.

"Thank god he teaches P.E." Maka sighed as her friends nodded.

"Alright, my names Soul Evans, please don't call me mister or anything just Soul, I'm twenty two and most likely will be teaching you how to count music since most of you are remedial." He announced.

Was he looking at me when he said that? Maka thought as he handed out a book.

"This is for you to write about yourselves. Music is self-expression, not whatever they taught you before. So from now on write about your days in this journal then try and find a song from it." Soul explained. The task sounded easy enough.

"Also, if you have any questions I'm here until four after that I'm asleep at my house." With that, he took his seat. The class set in silence for all of five seconds before mass noise took over. Raising from her seat Maka decided to take action against the lazy teacher.

"_Mister Evans,_" she began.

"It's Soul miss, Albarn," he reprimanded after searching her name on the roster.

"Soul, this class needs order, you're a teacher so teach," she said. Soul's deep red eyes glared into her green ones before a smile graced his lips, showing off shark like teeth.

"Maka Albarn, straight A's, top of her class, and loves to follow rules. So I told you my rules, now follow." With that, he sent her fuming back to her seat.

"Why so upset Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked looking up from her book. Maka glanced at the page only to find Mister Blackstar's name littering it.

"Our teacher is a lazy arrogant jerk," she snarled fisting her hands to the back of her seat.

"Ok, just curious." Tsubaki smiled as she continued her love letter.

"Why do you love our P.E. teacher so much?" Maka whispered as she watched her friend. After a moment's pause, Tsubaki spoke in her usual soft tone.

"He's kind, and I feel safe with him. Yes he's older, but age is just a number that love can avoid." She finished as she took on a dreamy look. Her parents were like that once, now they were divorced.

"Hey Maka, the teacher's starring at you," Liz whispered.

"He's just mad because I told him off." Maka replied silencing her friend. The albino teacher indeed was looking at her, and this was making her blush. She was spending excessively too much time with Tsubaki. Maka Albarn hated Soul Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; THIS IDEA WAS REQUESTED BY CRAZYCHICK1313

Soul Evans lay alone in his two-room apartment. The cream-colored walls seemed to mock him as they took the color of the setting sun. The music roster for his sixth period class was laid out before him on the coffee table. Moss colored eyes, blonde pigtails, and a small know it all grin stared at him. Maka Albarn, she had interested him in class. One of his new students in his remedial class, and his new person of interest. He shouldn't have these feelings of love toward her, the last person he had those loving eyes for dumped him for a red haired daughter complexed jerk. Man, he needed a drink, and bad.

Maka Albarn wasn't in any better shape. Her deadbeat dad had come home with this new bimbo named Blair and was currently in his room enjoying body heat with her. Now in her room, through with studying, she studied a new book. Soul Evans picture glared up at her. His white locks were pushed back to show blazing red eyes, his lips a straight line hiding the demonic sharp teeth. Was it impossible to love her music teacher, no? Tsubaki and Blackstar have hidden their secret tabooed love for a year now. But she, Maka, had sworn to never follow her parents path. To never fall for the teacher as a student. Sighing she fell back into her pillows bringing with her Soul's teaching file. Her father had his uses, being an assistant principle and wanting to give her, anything made getting this easy.

"I really hate you Kid," Liz growled for the thousandth time that day as they sat down for lunch. Tsubaki was starring at Blackstar as he talked with a bored Soul. Maka to was starring at the two teachers but with more stealth.

"I'm sorry but it had to be symmetrical," Kid replied stealing Maka's cookie.

"You cut my hair you bastard!" she screeched causing the cafeteria to silence. Both Maka and Tsubaki had turned their heads to see the newest drama.

"Sorry, sorry!" Patty sang as her sister and friend argued.

"So, you like her," Blackstar whispered careful of any wayward ears.

"Yeah, it's weird though, she's younger than me." He whispered back.

"So Tsu's younger than me." Blackstar smirked. This was true; he knew the two had been dating since she turned eighteen. Still did Maka even feel the same way?

"She's looking over here again," Blackstar chuckled as Soul averted his eyes from his friend to the blonde two tables over. The way the sun's light showed on her made her look so angelic. The same light, which had illuminated her yesterday in class.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Blackstar smiled knowingly as his eyes met with Tsubaki's onyx orbs.

Maka was in suspense for sixth period to arrive. Soul was already seated in his chair as the class gathered inside. She had no idea on how to even talk with him, how to even ask him. Worse, did he even like plain old her?

"Okay class did you all write in your journals? Remember, inside you can keep your most personal thoughts. At the end of the semester we can try to pull a song from it." Soul said before going to the board. Maka took the notes her teacher made, dutifully as Tsubaki tried to get her to talk to the teacher.

"He'll never know if you don't drop hints." She warned as bell rung to end class.

"But Tsubaki!" Maka called as her friend ran from the room leaving her to her books. She waited until the last of the students left before walking up to his desk. He had seventh period off to grade papers.

"Um, Soul could I ask you a question?" Maka asked eyeing her feet. Soul tilted his head as he noted her face blush cutely. He had to fight back the urge to reach up and kiss her tenderly. Instead, he moved his hand to tilt her chin to face him.

"What is Maka?" he asked as her eyes dazed and her blush increased. Soul laughed as she continued to attempt coherent speech.

"I'm going to guess what it is you want okay?" he asked pulling his hand from her heated face.

"You're not good at music so you want to ask me if I'll tutor you after school." He mused. He was good, now all that was needed was speech.

"Please Soul," she whispered not knowing how to proceed.

"Please what Maka-chan," Soul teased as he guided her books to his desk surface.

"I, I'm…" she couldn't find her words at all, so embarrassing. Soul plucked her journal from the top of the pile and wrote a series of numbers.

"Call or text anytime, we can meet at my place Friday evening okay," he smiled before standing and guiding her out the door.

"Go or you'll be late Miss Albarn." Maka did as told, holding the journal protectively at her chest.

It was Friday evening; she was supposed to meet at Soul's apartment at six. Tsubaki and the girls were her cover story.

"Remember; come back to kid's home when it's over. This is still a sleepover." Liz instructed.

"And let him lead," Tsubaki ordered. Both Patty and Kid nodded in agreement, as they finished her hair.

"Our little Maka is growing up," Kid sobbed.

"I know, they grow up so fast," Liz joined in. Maka stood ready to go.

"Tsubaki, drive me?" she asked her friend. Tsubaki nodded as Patty rushed to comfort her sister and friend during their emotional breakdown.

"Okay Maka-chan, good luck." Tsubaki encouraged pushing her friend from the car. Her breathing quickened as she walked to the door. A few rapid knocks on the door and Soul stood infront of her. The sound of her ride leaving barely met her ears, as she was lead inside.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked as she took a seat on the couch. Maka shook her head as Soul smiled beside her and reached for a folder.

"I think your problem is the concept of the music. You seem to understand the notes and order, just not the way to place them." He began as she blushed at their close proximity. He was taking it slow, letting her adjust to him. But, she was scared, she'd never been in love before, but she read about it plenty of times. She felt for Soul more than she felt toward her own family.

"Maka are you okay?" Soul's voice cut through her mental thoughts like butter. She quickly nodded and once again attempted speech.

"I'm, I'm sorry, I'm confused." She admitted glad her verbal skills were working.

"About what?" he asked her curiously.

"I hate you," she whispered pausing Soul's hand.

"Why is that?" he asked eyeing the small teen beside him. Maka remained still and quiet before opening her mouth.

"Your arrogant, lazy, cocky and for some stupid reason I love you!" she yelled frustrated.

"Your father is assistant principle at school, right?" he asked putting away the file.

"Yes, sir." She whispered.

"He married Kami according to Principle Death. She was his student, correct?" he asked. Once again Maka nodded, opting to remain quiet.

"They divorced your freshman year at school. I've done my research as I'm sure you've done some on me." He smiled. He wasn't lying, she had done research on him. Youngest son of the prestigious Evans family musicians, he plays the piano and graduated Harvard's music branch three years early.

"How can I think that we end up like that." She cried. Soul was silent not knowing what to say. Instead of saying anything though, he simply held her close as she cried on his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back as she began to calm down.

"I'm sorry Soul, I should have remained calmed." She apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He whispered kissing her head. Maka smiled leaning closer to his chest. Both sat in silence as the glow of the lamp illuminated the small room.

"I know," she whispered, Soul continued to rub her back as they continued to talk. It was nine, by the time the two managed to get in Soul's car.

"Thankyou Soul, for a wonderful evening." She said as they drove to Kid's mansion.

"No problem, I love your company." He replied as he entered the driveway. An awkward silence fell between them as Maka thought of what to do next. Taking a deep breath, she leaned over to kiss him before trying to retreat to the home. But, Soul stopped her.

"Let's try that again Miss Albarn," he whispered taking her face in his hands and gently kissing her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to get closer to him. That night she dreamed of her teacher in ways she never dreamed before.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; THE STORY IDEA WAS CRAZYCHICK1313, SO YEAH…

A month had gone by and so far, no one knew she was dating the music teacher. Of course, neither one had chosen to venture farther than kissing; nor even that was rarely.

"Maka-chan, can you cover for Blackstar and I this weekend?" Tsubaki asked her. The two were currently in Health class, not paying attention.

"Sure, my dad has an away trip so he'll be gone until Sunday." Maka explained.

"Oh, so do you and Soul have plans?" Tsubaki asked as Maka shook her head. In all honesty, the two rarely hang out choosing to text and take things slow. Since their first real hangout was mostly her crying, he chose not to rush into it, as they were.

"So, have you guys discussed moving any farther with the relationship?" she asked flipping the page of her book as Maka once again shook her head. Yes, she did fantasize about his lips and hands doing more than kissing, but.

"No," she whispered making Tsubaki's eyebrows rise. She had once been like that, now she and Blackstar were at the more intimate part of the relationship. Not that people needed to know that.

"I'm sure you two will work it out," she said closing her book with an air of knowing about her. Maka sighed; maybe she and Soul did need more time by themselves. Texting really wasn't a good relationship baser. The thought of her and Soul moving forward kept bothering her as she sped through classes. No, she decided as she entered music class. She had made the first move, now it was his turn. The class went by without a hitch, then came the time to leave. Maka was last to move as usual as she cleared her desk. But, before she could move Ox Ford; her academic rival, walked in.

"Can I help you?" Soul's smooth cool voice asked taking notice of Maka's new rigid form.

"I just need to speak with Maka in private sir." He replied indicating for the young blonde-haired woman to follow. Confusion filled her usual knowing eyes as she walked past her secret lover and out the door. As soon as it closed, soul ran to listen in.

"I know your secret Albarn, and if you don't won't it spread you'll listen carefully to me." He smirked keeping his voice down. Maka shivered, he knew her secret but how? She had been so careful about it, on top of that what could Ox possibly want that she had?

"Are you willing to listen?" he asked again to her silence.

"Yes," she replied pulling her new messenger bag higher on her shoulder. A smile spread over Ox's face as he placed his lips to Maka's ear. Her eyes widened as he spoke his next words.

"If you don't Albarn, I'll make your life hell." With that said, he left her shivering and near tears. How could he ask such a thing of her, she could not disobey though, her reputation could be ruined. She didn't notice Soul as she walked to her locker fully intending to skip her last class.

SOUL'S POV

Why had he let Blackstar get to him, he had kissed her, after the fact that she had cried comparing them to her parents. Now he was teaching bratty kids about music and wishing for more time with her. Of course, she's been baiting herself to get hurt. Wears a schoolgirl uniform even out of school. Hair in pigtails, does she want to lose her virginity? Besides, it was one kiss and that had been a month ago. Yes, he wanted more he was a twenty two year old male who dated a sex machine before this. Maka Albarn was cute and surprisingly his type, even if she was flat as a board. As class ended and the next followed in. he spotted his girlfriend. She had that look in her eyes, the one that people knew you were thinking hard or something. Maybe it's a math problem; she is a bookworm. His bookworm that is.

"Alright class settle down," he called as the class took their seats. He was going to take her on a date Saturday, her father would be gone, and they could discuss more about this without texting. However, he was also cool and would let her make the next move. Class went by without a hitch, both had exchanged secret glances, and all was well. Once the room had emptied Soul readied to make his move but the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Soul asked feeling a little irritated.

"I just need to speak with Maka in private sir." He replied. As soon as the two were out the door, he ran to listen. First his voice rang through, a harsh whisper but his musical hearing picked it up. A long pause, then Maka's shaky reply. Soul felt angry as the boy's words sunk to low for him to hear. When the conversation was over the boy left her standing there shaken near tears. He wanted to run out and hug her, take away her fears. But before he had the chance, she was running off.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; IDEA IS CRAZYCHICK1313

She was confused. If Ox Ford knew about her tabooed relationship, did others? This revelation had been the four front of her nightmares for two months now, even worse her father was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Maka-chan papa loves you very much, but he doesn't approve of this secret relationship you're having!" he cried as she ate her breakfast. He had been like this for a week. He had first found out a week after her and Soul had started dating.

"Papa, stop speaking in third person. It's annoying." She growled as her father wept in a corner. Since the Ox incident, Soul had become more protective, demanding her attention. It was sort of nice, but having her father like this was annoying.

"Maka, please don't go out today." He pleaded as his daughter stood up.

"It's Saturday and I have plans." In all hopes, today she and Soul would try to move up a little in the relationship department.

"Sorry papa but I plan to go out I'm eighteen," she stated before grabbing her purse to leave.

"No, as long as you under my roof I forbid you to date boys!" Spirit yelled as the door shut.

"Maka, you actually came?" Soul marveled as the young blond walked in.

"Of course, why wouldn't I, we did want to discuss the relationship." She giggled something was up. Maka was normally mature and right now, she was acting like a school girl. The two sat down as Maka straightened her back.

"What are we Soul." There went her school girl attitude.

"Lovers?" he asked confused, this was a tricky question.

"No, if we can't even decide our relationship status then what are we?" she asked again. She really was a teacher's pet, asking questions and demanding answers.

"We kiss, I'm not rushing you, and I love you. The moment I saw you enter my class I had an instant connection with you. Does that help?" Soul asked as he stared at his girlfriend. Maka remained quiet as she stood and walked to the window.

"Ox knows about us and my papa's not stupid. I don't care if were rushing this, I don't care anymore what people say. I'm eighteen and am considered an adult." She rambled closing the blinds. Soul remained silent as she moved to mere inches between them.

"What do you want Soul, because I know what I want." Maka said as she squeezed her hand between his legs. Soul groaned as she smiled in satisfaction.

"I thought so," she whispered returning to the couch.

"Maka, I'm going at your speed. You know my move I just need your answer." He said recollecting from her assault. Maka had worn the red dress today for a reason. Spreading her legs Soul knew that reason.

"Nice choice of underwear, matching bra with that?" he asked ignoring the pains in his pants.

"Wanna find out?" she asked shooting him a teasing smile. Soul didn't need telling twice.

"What made you make the sudden change angel?" he asked inbetween kisses.

"Ox wants me to fail the school placement test, papa's getting too suspicious, and frankly I'm horny as hell." She answered as Soul's fingers toyed with the hem of her dress.

"Good reasons," he smirked removing her dress. Yep matching bra and underwear. Maka smiled as he messaged her breast, gentle moans escaping her mouth. His left hand retreated from its gentle messaging as he let his mouth work her tit. The free hand wandered lower covering the moist region between her legs.

"So wet, are we sure your innocent Miss Albarn?" he asked. Maka moaned as she arched her back. He smiled moving his fingers up and down her womanhood.

"Tell me what you want Maka." He whispered as he pinched the small nub above her entrance making her moan. She couldn't answer.

"Obey your teacher, or are you not the good student you pretend to be?" he asked grasping her pussy tighter and rapidly moving his hand over her. She moaned louder pleading for him to finger her. Balls of light shimmered in her vision as she felt Soul's fingers add up inside of her. She felt the scissor like motion as her moans reflected her pleasure. She felt her stomach tighten as her walls constricted against his fingers; climax. Maka's pleasure filled scream of his name forced as smile as he silenced her with his mouth and tongue. He removed his drenched fingers and licked them clean of her juices. Maka stared up at him, eyes clouded over in pleasure.

"What is it love?" he asked thrusting his covered member over her sensitive area.

"Do you want more?" he asked as she nodded.

"I'm sorry but that's the wrong answer, besides teacher refuses to break his private students cherry today." He smirked making the young blond growl. She was still very wet; the brown spot on his kakis was proof of that. Sadly, though, it was on his member, which was becoming harder to keep off his mind. Maka noticed to as she forced him to sit back on the couch kissing his clothed cock. Soul hissed as she removed it from its bondage. His eyes rolled behind his head when she griped him like an expert. Maka began pumping as her other had fondled his sac, but he nearly came when she added her tongue. His fingers fisted her hair as she licked him like a lollipop. Side to side, front to back, rapid tongue licks to his tip and full head causing him to scream her name when her nose reached his pubic hairs told him she was either born knowing this or lying about being a virgin.

"I take back the innocent school girl quip I said earlier." He gasped out as he neared his climax. It was not until he screamed her name during release and drinking his cum that she gave her retort.

"I picked it up from my father's many one night stands." Was her casual reply as she sat up to snuggle beside him, still naked. Soul smirked wisely keeping quiet until his doorbell rang. Both occupants paled before rushing to cloth themselves. Once the two looked somewhat normal, Soul opened the door. Maka paled as her father stood in the doorway looking livid.

"Um, hi Mr. Albarn." Soul smiled trying in vain to hide Maka.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, THE IDEA IS CRAZYCHICK1313

Running was an option long gone, being fired was an option still on the table, and Soul knew which the father would choose. Hell, he would do the same if Maka was his.

"Maka, get in the car Mr. Evans and I need to discuss some things." Spirit ordered as he glared daggers at the young teacher. Maka, stubborn as she was stood loyally by her lover's side.

"Maka Jane Albarn, get over here now." Her father instructed changing his glare to her.

"Make me," she challenged as Soul tried to stop her.

"I will not let you become his sex whore!" Spirit snarled reaching for her arm. She recoiled quickly seething as she eyed her father fiercely.

"I will do as I please; I'm eighteen and as of now leave your house." She growled as Spirit paused in his strife. "Besides, Blair's your little sex whore, why can't I play around like you?" she asked falling to her knees to lick Soul's still hard member. The albino froze hands instinctively knotting in her hair. So her father was the one to steal Blair, ha, well he got Maka fair trade. Spirit coughed as he watched his daughter act this way. Soul had lost any sense at the moment, as his boss grabbed the blondes hair tossing her roughly into the wall and punching the music teacher.

"Never come near her again, as for you missy, home now." He bellowed dragging her from the stunned man's home, Maka fighting him the whole way. From the sidelines Ox stood laughing.

Maka had been ban from music class; Soul was forced to leave the school under the cover of family emergencies. Maka was disgusted in her lapse of anger; she had handled the situation terribly and assaulted her teacher. Of course, the action hand landed her locked in her room forced to listen to Blair screw her father. Not to mention she no longer was aloud in music leaving her with two free periods. No, she Maka Albarn had to leave. She would no longer be the sweet innocent angel people thought. She wanted Soul, even if the want was unhealthy lust pint up inside her. But first, she had to legally leave her home. Meaning she needed Kid.

As for Soul, he had taken to drinking and reliving the memory of Maka's body. He shivered as he downed another shot of whisky. Would they have gone farther if not interrupted? His hands shook as he tried to walk home from the bar. Four months without Maka, had her father actually accomplished keeping her away?

She had finally done it. She had her freedom at long last. Her things had been moved to Tsubaki's and now all that was needed was Soul Evans.

"Maka-chan it's cold out. Besides it's the middle of December, no one will be out!" Tsubaki pleaded as her and Blackstar tried to get the blond returned inside.

"I'm sorry you guys." She whispered before enduring the blizzard to find one man older than her. Cold wind bit at her exposed skin as she yelled his name. The empty streets proof at the harsh storm about them. Maybe she should have stayed home, safe from the wintery bites nature was dealing her. Right now, both feet were frozen causing simple movements to erupt her body in fits of pain. Her tears had frozen to her face long ago as she now crawled through the snow. Maka's eyesight was blotchy as she neared town hall. If she had made it this far, the next length was easy. But nature was against her as the temperature dropped lower, she succumbed to the darkness begging for Soul the whole time.

She felt warm somehow, warm and itchy. Soft yet heavy blankets were piled on her as she opened her eyes to a lit fireplace. Even stranger, she was being held close by strong arms and naked.

"You scared me for a while there angel." Soul whispered, holding her closer.

"How did I get here?" she asked clinging to his shirt and locking eyes with him.

"Blackstar called me and I went looking for you. Your cloths were wet with snow and your lips were blue. So, I brought you home and got you warm. But your fever's still a bit high for my liking." He explained. Maka closed her eyes and buried herself deeper in the covers. She did feel faint, Soul was mistaking her blush for her fever.

"Are you okay?" he asked brushing her damp bangs back. Was she sweating? Maka shook her head as he gently rocked her humming slightly and putting her back to sleep. Only this time she knew she was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

When she opened her eyes, again everything was white colored. Maka quickly sat up, her eyes darting around the empty room. She was in a hospital, but why she, did not know.

"Soul?" she whimpered as she tried to retreat from the bed. Hadn't she been in his arms when she fell asleep? Voices sounded as the door opened and white hair was made visible.

"Soul!" she called as the albino smiled. He looked exhausted as he took a seat beside her.

"You scared me, Maka. Your fever got so high and you wouldn't wake up." He whispered as he brushed back her hair. She smiled at his touch hoping for more.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to be a burden." She whispered as Soul's fingers paused in her hair.

"Maka, you are no burden. I would gladly help you with anything, I love you." Soul exclaimed holding her face to meet his as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Papa stole Blair from you, didn't he." She announced turning from the kiss. Soul sighed before nodding.

"Did you know that before we started dating? Am I only a pawn to gain revenge?" she interrogated.

"No, yes your father stole her, but she's just a sleazy whore. You are not; you are more precious to me than that. I would get you back if you left. With her I never thought to try." He explained.

"Then prove it," she snapped. She needed to know if he truly loved her, if he really was loyal unlike her papa. Soul kissed her passionately, putting all his being into the simple gesture. Maka's eyes closed as his tongue flickered demanding entrance. Carefully she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. His embrace felt right, as he brought their bodies closer. He needed her so badly. He could not function without her. The past few months had proven that.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing." Spirit growled as Blair combed her purple hair.

"She seems to know what she's doing." Blair purred as she placed her brush on the vanity. "Why not try and support her?" Spirit sighed brushing back his red hair in irritation.

She's being like..." Spirit began but Blair interrupted.

"Like you and her mother; right?" Blair smiled knowingly. At Spirits nod she continued.

"I dated Soul before you; He is loyal and will take care of her." the woman explained before taking a seat on the bed. Spirit laid his head in her lap confused.

"She's being like her mother. Pursuing her teacher just because of looks I know it." He moaned.

"I think it's more than that Spirit, I think she loves him, nothing more." Blair finished as she calmed the raging father down.

"Can I go home yet?" Maka repeated as Soul helped her get dressed.

"Almost love, be patient." He smiled as she fidgeted around. She had such small veins. They had stuck her six times before they could put the IV in. Now her whole right arm was bruised and sore. Once the doctor had given them the all clear Maka all but ran from the building to Soul's car.

"Didn't you have a motorcycle?" she asked him as he helped into the passenger's seat.

"Unlike most, I like the heat in winter." He chuckled as he drove home. Maka was surprisingly hyper when they arrived at the home, running to the door impatient of her boyfriend's slow walk. Finally, he arrived by her side and allowed her inside.

"You can have the room by the office." He yawned before entering the kitchen.

"Why can't we share your room?" Maka asked as she followed him. Soul raised an eyebrow before ruffling her down hair.

"Because, I like to sleep and if memory serves me, you like to be up early." He smirked. A small gleam entered her eyes as she hugged his middle.

"But what if I get scared or lonely?" she pouted trying to be cute. It worked as Soul blushed and pulled her closer. She could feel his hardness for her.

"We could always share a bed." She concluded. Being mindful of her sore arm, he lifted her onto the counter top. Maka's breath hitched as he kissed her fiercely. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she tried to get closer. This was the heat, she had been craving since he left. She wanted him to claim her, to leave behind the feel of him on her.

"Soul," She whimpered as his fingers roamed between her legs. She quickly undid her top so he could suck her breast. She needed his touch, the fiery warmth only he could give.

"Maka, tell me to stop." He whispered as he pulled her to her feet.

"No," she replied as she fondled with his belt.

"Maka, please, if you don't I won't be able to stop myself." He explained as she exposed his member to the room.

"I don't won't you to stop; claim me as yours Soul," Maka said before sucking his aching erection. Soul growled as she continued her blowjob.

Kid sighed, as he lay naked between the twins.

"Ah, perfectly symmetrical, even in sex the two of you are matched.

"Kid, you are ruining the moment shut up." Liz ordered as she lifted her head with a pop from his erection. Patty's tongue licked gentle circles near the base of his shaft as her sister and friend argued. Did the two never stop?

Tsubaki sighed as Blackstar killed another zombie. Laughing hysterically, he ran through the map shooting all that moved.

"Blackstar, dinner time." she called as he ignored her. Shaking her head, she made her plate and sat down at the table.

"Damn it, their back together and the little bitch still made higher than me in the placement test!" Ox snapped as his friends Harvar, Jackie, and Kim watched bored.

"What's the big deal, as long as I get paid my share of the plan I'm fine with what they do." Kim yawned.

"That's not the point; it's the scandal of it." Jackie smiled.

"I can't believe we're friends." Harvar sighed as he snuck a glance at Jackie.

"I will make her pay when we get back to school next semester." Ox snarled.

Maka moaned as her lover thrusted inside of her. He had finally done it. They were now claimed to eachother. Both reached climax as the clock struck midnight.

"I love you Maka Albarn."

"I love you too, Soul Eater Evans."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN SOUL

For one time in her life, Maka Albarn did not want to attend school. Soul chuckled as he tried once again to push her from his car.

"I'll be right here to pick you up tinytits, so for me, please attend classes." He begged. Maka shot him a pleading look before slowing stepping out of the car.

"Good girl, see you at two." and with that he was gone. The day was going normally, until P.E began.

"So Albarn, how does it feel to be a teacher's pet?" Kim asked as Jackie smirked beside her. Liz and Patty growled as they flanked Maka's side.

"Pretty filling." The blonde replied as the twins watched carefully.

"Normally I wouldn't care about this little affair, but I'm getting paid to make your life hell and I like money more than anything else." Kim laughed." Then take your money and go," Liz snarled as she tossed a wad of bills at the girls. Jackie nodded to her friend as she finished counting the bills.

"Listen Albarn, Ox is pretty peeved about the scores and you beating him. So watch your back. I can't guarantee the school won't know about you doing the teacher by tomorrow." Kim said before they retreated from the room.

"That my friend is one bad bitch," Liz said as Patty jumped around yelling gun noises. Maka nodded as she watched both girls fading form. If what Kim said was true then this time tomorrow the whole school would label her the same as her father.

"Well come on Maka, let's go I'm bored of being stuck in here." Patty cheered before dragging her and her sister from the building.

Soul sighed, it was too quiet for his liking and for some reason he was in a library. Maka was rubbing of on him and he did not like it. Well sort of didn't like it.

"Yo Soul, what brings you to the library?" a familiar voice greeted as he turned the corner.

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Soul questioned as his brother showed him a book of early musicians.

"The band cancelled practice for the keyboardist surgery. He broke his wrist." The elder brother explained.

"That's cool, but still doesn't explain why you're here." Soul mused as they took a seat at one of the back tables.

"I'm doing research on some dead guys as you call them." Wes replied as he studied his brothers constant watch of his cell phone.

"Got another girl I see," Wes noted as Soul glanced up.

"What gave me away?" he asked, his brother always knew when he was hiding something.

"You have that look, this one's a keeper, and she makes you happy." His brother continued. Soul nodded as he reached for one of his brother's neglected books.

"She knows nothing of music but has the voice of an angel, eyes as green as grass and the body of a goddess." Soul whispered, "The exact opposite of a demon like me." He concluded. Wes raised an eyebrow, had his brother just labeled himself a demon?

"So how's your teaching job going for you?" he asked not missing his younger siblings flinch.

"I had to quit." He mumbled in answer.

"Why?" his brother asked eyeing him waiting for the answer.

"I'm sort of dating the vice principals eighteen year old daughter." Soul admitted sheepishly. Wes choked on the water he was drinking.

"You're what!" he squeaked as he stared wide eyed at his brother.

"Why are you surprised, you impregnated little miss Samantha Strange last month an wasn't she seventeen?" asked Soul in a hushed whisper.

"We fixed that little quip Mr. now as for this girl who is she?" he asked with a new vigor in the conversation.

"Paying her to keep her mouth shut is not fixing the problem daddy, now as for Maka, she's cool so hands off." Soul ordered.

"Not my type, I'm done with younger chicks." Wes commented as he sipped more of his water. Soul laughed as he and his brother continued their chat.

"So you need a new job, you could always substitute for our keyboardist, I'm sure Maka would enjoy watching." Wes finally said as the two readied to leave.

"What's in it for you?" Soul asked noting the twitch in his eyes.

"I need a place to stay, and if your girl is as in love with you as you claim, sharing a room won't be that bad." Wes smiled. Soul sighed of course Wes would see only that part of the deal.

"Fine, but Maka has to agree to it, she'll be living there to." He replied.

"Deal," Wes smiled before giving his brother the time and place for interviews for the band.

Soul waited in line as he searched his phone for Maka's number. Once he found it Maka arrived at his car door.

"You skipped the last part of class." He accused as she slid into the car.

"Are you mad?" she purred as she shot him a puppy dog look. He shook his head as he began the drive home.

"Is this a note from your brother?" Maka asked as she eyed the note from Wes about the interview.

"Yeah, he'll be over for dinner so we get take out. You like Chinese?" he asked as Maka rolled her eyes.

"What we could always get something else." He replied as she began to giggle.

"I'll cook, you seem to be horrible at it." She smiled as Soul shrugged his indifference. Later that night, Wes had arrived to the smell of steak and backed potato.

"Smells nice, hire a maid Soul?" he teased as his younger brother stuck out his tongue.

"Nope, I just dated a really good cook." Soul replied as he led his brother into the kitchen.

"My, so this is the great Maka Albarn, I see you keep my baby brother from starving." Wes praised as he kissed her hand.

"Yeah, sorry for the mess, dinner should be ready soon." She smiled as the two brothers were sent to the livingroom. Night seemed to pass in a blur as Wes thanked them for allowing him to stay and Maka saying she always wanted a brother. The next morning Wes woke to screams of terror and loud thuds on the walls. In surprise he ran from his room to find Maka throwing her books at the boxer clad albino.

"What the hell!" Wes yelped as his brother hid behind him.

"We are late for school because your stupid brother slept in!" Maka snarled throwing a well-aimed book at Soul's crotch.

"Oh, well then carry on." Wes yawned before heading for some coffee. Soul pleaded for him as he was continually abused by the English literature of high school.

Tsubaki sighed as she brushed her friends tangled hair.

"And he just laughed at you?" she asked as Maka placed the final band aid on her finger. She had slipped on a rouge blanket in the livingroom and slid into Souls kitchen table. Both brothers had panicked at the sight of blood on her forehead and almost band her from coming to school today, so protective.

"Well not really laughed, at first he and Wes just panicked like five year olds about to be punished. Then they calmed down when I started laughing." Maka explained.

"I'm still iffy about that Wes character, can he be trusted with the secret?" Kid asked as he made sure Tsubaki placed her pigtails symmetrically.

"Yes I'm sure, I mean he seems nice." She replied.

"Let's go give this Wes guy a proper Thompson sister meeting, big sis." Patty smirked as Liz gave a thoughtful look.

"Why not," she finally said. "it would give us a chance to see if this guy is really who he says." She finished. The others quickly approved as the bell rang to start classes. True to the threat Kim had warned them of, the whole school were now avoiding the Albarn child as she walked through the school.

"I warned you Maka, now you'll have no choice but to leave or.." Ox began.

"Or what? I'm dating Soul Evans and yes we had sex, say what you will I don't care." She smiled as she took her seat in English to begin the day.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: YEAH, I DO NOT WONT TO PUT ONE UP BUT YA, YA YOU KNOW WHAT GOES HERE.

Maka sighed as she watched the clock tick slowly. She had two months of school left and something felt off about it. Ox and his friends had been quiet as of late and that bothered her. That something that had bothered her happened after lunch when her friends left for a band recital leaving her alone and subjected to teen pressure.

Ox smiled as he and his friends took a seat at her table.

"So Miss Albarn, you think you can escape me so easily." He smiled as Maka sighed. Why was she even here?

"What do you want Ox, the whole school knows my secret and seem unfazed and you're still lower than me academically? I say I win." Maka smirked, mulling over her small victory.

"Your father doesn't approve." Harvar stated.

"I'm eighteen, he doesn't have to approve." Maka replied coolly, Soul would be proud.

"Little Miss Maka Albarn, pampered and spoiled her whole life. Well it's time to bring you down; girls take care of her!" Ox ordered as Kim and Jackie grabbed her and pulled her to the bathroom.

Soul and Wes laughed as they toasted their new gig. Suddenly the doors burst open and a tuff or blonde darted past them crying. It wasn't until Maka and Soul's door slammed shut that the two brothers moved in.

"Maka what's wrong?" Soul asked as his brother downed his whiskey and placed the now empty glass to the door.

"Go away both of you," she screamed, whipping away her tears.

"Come on, let big bro Wesley and your idiot boyfriend in." Wes begged as Soul glared at him.

"Why am I the idiot?" he asked.

"Because you let what ever happened, happen." The brother explained.

"I said go away," she repeated as Soul grabbed the skeleton key for the room.

"Kay pigtails, you got two seconds before I open the door!" Soul ordered as Wes began counting down. Once he got to zero both brothers rushed in the door.

They were stunned when they noticed Maka's bruised and tattered form.

"Maka, what happened?" Soul asked as both he and Wes sat beside her.

Maka remained silent; both men were very protective of her.

"Maka please, tell us what's wrong? Maybe we can fix it?" Wes asked as Soul stroked her hair. Both brothers waited anxiously for her to speak. Maka only cried harder though, as she buried her head in Soul's neck. Wes sighed as he patted her knee and embraced the two loves. Whatever had happened to her shook her pretty good?

It was a week until she was able to return to school. Tsubaki had brought her homework loyally every day and her other friends had done recon on Maka's incident. It was the Thompson twins, who found Ox boasting about it. Once the Evans brothers heard the news, immediate action was taken.

"Ok troops, today we execute operation make their heads spin." Soul smirked as Maka fidgeted behind Wes.

"Yahoo, finally I get to make that pee wee actually participate in a physical activity!" Blackstar hollered.

"Yes, this should be fun." Tsubaki agreed as she smiled reassuringly to her pigtailed friend.

"He, he, bitches gonna die!" Patty smiled evilly as the group backed up slightly.

"That's right Patty, just don't really kill them." Liz said as Kid cracked his knuckles.

"Ready to go," he asked eyeing the small group of people. Soul and Wes pushed Maka forward as Tsubaki and Liz grabbed her.

"Show them you're a big girl Maka." Soul smiled. He and Wes would prepare the trap while the Kids and Blackstar would draw the group in.

Maka remained silent as she followed her friends to P.E. Liz was in charge of making the bullies follow them.

"Ok, so tonight's plan is to watch Wes and Soul perform in Red rain, right?" she announced as Jackie and Kim eavesdropped on them. At Maka's nod she continued.

"Tsubaki is Blackstar bringing you?" the Asian teen nodded as Patty wrote down the directions.

"Don't forget it's a private couples only gig, so no others should know." Liz smiled as her sister handed Tsubaki the directions.

Maka smiled as her and the sisters watched their friend hurry off to pull off her part of the plan.

"So, Patty Thompson." Wes began as he and Soul set up for the nights gig. Soul eyed his brother before debating his answer.

"What about her?" he asked timidly as Wes set up the drums.

"she's cute." He replied as his younger brother raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you said you were done with the younger chicks?" he asked as they paused their plan.

"She's different." Wes smiled as he pictured the younger Thompson sister.

"Sure, but you'll have to fight for her." Soul smirked. This news seemed to confuse him.

"Listen bro, something's just don't need to be messed with." Soul explained as his brother nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT ITS PART OF THE PLOT

Maka shivered slightly as she watched her bullies walk past her. They were following Tsubaki very closely. Liz had given her strict orders to lure Ox and Harvar to the planned area though, so she couldn't remain behind the two girls for long. As practiced, Tsubaki dropped her directions to the secret location for the two to pick up.

"Hey sissy," Patty said as she swayed her feet from her perch on the desk.

"Yeah Patty," Liz answered as she typed on her phone.

"Do you like Soul's brother?" she asked eyeing her now frozen sister.

"No, I love Kid, why the sudden ask?" Liz prompted as she turned her full attention to the young Thompson. Patty shrugged before returning to her IPod.

Soul, Tsubaki has finished her part of the plan and I the great god Blackstar am about to begin my part." The hyper teacher said as Soul held out his cell phone.

"Great, how's Maka holding up?" he asked worried that she would be too frightened to handle her assaulters by herself.

"Pretty good for a mere mortal." The man commented. Soul wisely kept his mouth shut as his friend began rambling about being a god.

Death the Kid was face down in the cement as he mumbled about not being good enough to enter the police building.

"Such symmetrical doors, and yet I am such asymmetrical garbage. My hair is what ruins my symmetricity." He moaned as people just walked past him. From inside the building Mayor Death and Spirit sighed in unison.

"Spirit go get him." Death ordered as he retook his seat behind the desk.

"Why me!" Spirit whined as he eyed his boss. Death shot him an evil glare before raising his hand to give out his famous shinigami chop. Spirit flinched back as he raced from the room to retrieve the reapers son.

"I really need a new secretary." Death sighed as he turned to the many papers littering his desk.

"Kid get inside!" Spirit growled as he tried to push the boy forward.

"No, my asymmetry will ruin its symmetrical beauty!" Kid screamed causing several people to stare.

"Don't worry; he's just having a teenage melodrama episode." Spirit laughed as he tried harder to push him inside. Suddenly Kid froze.

"I have a mission to do!" and with that he ran from a very confused Spirit.

Maka smiled, Kim and Jackie were doing her job for her. the two had quickly brought the false directions to the boys as soon as they were found.

"So if we can get a crowd to come with us we'll see just how many friends are little skank has." Kim laughed as she thought of all the money she would charge.

"I agree, but let's just see if Maka is going to this little farce." Ox whispered. This was Maka's cue to act. With a deep breath, she searched for any teachers and speed dialed Soul's cell. Ox and the others noticed her actions and listened in as she asked about the nights plans. Jackie latched onto Harvar's arm as Maka flirted.

Night fell as the group of friends converged at the meeting area. Maka was in Soul's arms as he played with a lock of her blonde hair. Wes and Patty were talking animatedly while Liz searched and called Kid for a check up on his progress.

"Where did you send him?" Maka asked in curiosity as Soul paused his gentle humming.

"The police." He replied not anticipating the panic the girls suddenly showed.

"You idiot!" Liz snarled as she held her head. Patty laughed at him as she patted her sisters back.

"The police station is perfectly symmetrical, and Kid is not. So in lies the problem." Maka explained to the two brothers.

"Oh, so will the police come or not?" Wes asked, as four figures appeared infront of them. Maka flinched back into her boyfriend's arms as Ox made his way towards them. Both Evans brothers cursed pulling the girls behind them as Blackstar and Tsubaki ran off to help Kid.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

"Well, where's the band?" Ox smiled.

"Yeah we see the instruments but no players." Harvar remarked as Kim grinned over at the oldest Thompson.

"Maybe this was a trick." Jackie said her face blank as always. Soul chuckled as he kept a tight grip on his pigtailed girlfriend.

"What makes you think this was a trick?" Wes asked taking charge as the oldest member.

"It's simple, no one's here but you lot, and last time we checked. You Mr. Evans were upset because we beat up your little teachers pet." Kim stated. Maka quivered as she noticed Liz and Patty step forward.

"Listen bitches; we don't like what you did." Liz began.

"But we plan to fix it the right way, big sis says I can't kill you so I'll do the next best thing." Patty smiled. The small group of four watched curiously as Maka and her friends waited for Patty to explain. After three minutes of silence, Wes spoke up.

"Patty, what's the next best thing?" he asked as she turned to look at him. Patty smiled before moving to undress. Wes panicked as he raced forward wrapping his body around hers.

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" he yelped as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Nope, she's Patty, her own category." Liz stated as Blackstar raced forward declaring his godhood. Tsubaki followed close behind dragging a stunned Kid with her.

"Looks like more little pest have joined us." Ox smirked.

"Ha, a god like me is no pest!" Blackstar yelled as he and Tsubaki joined their friends. Kid embraced Liz as both Ox and Harvar went to grab the twins.

"Let's compensate, you give us the twins, and you can have the two teacher pets." Harvar told them. Before anyone could speak Wes and Soul marched forward.

"Get out of here and leave everyone alone, the police will be here soon." They unified.

"I don't think so." Kim snarled pulling out a gun.

"Why do all bullies carry guns now?" Maka hissed as she and Tsubaki flinched back.

"Drop your weapons!" a familiar voice called out surprising the group.

"Papa, help us!" Maka pleaded as she located her father and the cops. Yes, her father was assistant principal but people listened to him.

"Maka, stay with Soul, he'll protect you." Spirit called back as Blair marched forward with handcuffs.

"Liz, take this," Kid whispered as he passed a small note to her hand. She looked surprised as he pushed her towards the two girls. Patty stuck her tongue out childishly as the four bad guys were taken into custody. Ox snarled as he knocked back the policeman and grabbed the gun shooting at the two lovers he had hated all year.

"Die," he snarled pulling the trigger. Maka screamed as Soul's eyes widened Wes fell to the ground in his own blood. Patty pushed past the two frozen teens as she pulled his head onto her lap.

"Help me," she begged as Soul and the others tried to stop the bleeding. Spirit and Death walked over with Blair as they called the hospital.

Two weeks later Wes was back at Soul and Maka's home enjoying tea when Patty rushed through the door.

"I did it, I did it!" she exclaimed as Maka eyed the newest dent on the wall.

"Did what?" Soul asked as he handed his brother a napkin.

"I got accepted into a zoology school in England." She smiled.

"That's great Patty, but what about Liz?" Maka asked handing her a cup of tea.

"She and Kid are going back to New York to study fashion and politics." She explained.

"Seems like everyone is leaving when they graduate," Soul said as Maka took her seat beside him.

"Who's going with you love?" Wes asked as Patty leaned into his touch.

"No one yet," she smiled. Maka smirked knowing the Thompson girls plan. Wes was falling quickly for the false say as well.

"England is a very rough place for a girl like you to be alone." He warned as Patty locked eyes with him.

"I can handle it, I handled New York growing up." Patty pouted. Both Soul and Maka watched as the two fought.

"England is different from New York, besides you had your big sis, right now you have no one." He announced. Both onlookers smiled. He had walked right into the trap.

"I have you." Patty smirked before kissing his lips. A flash of light caused the two to separate as Maka laughed handing the camera back to Soul.

"Everything is back to normal, it feels so great." Maka said later that night as the two crawled in bed.

"Yep, and you graduate next week, how about you and I celebrate." Soul asked, Maka smiled as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Let's start by showing me your love." She seduced before Soul smiled and cut the lights.


End file.
